Amor ardiente
by Bellatrix002
Summary: Xavier piensa mucho en Bellatrix, y se da cuenta de que la ama, ¿ que pasará en esta historia? es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste.


Amor ardiente

Una tarde de verano, Xavier Foster estaba tumbado en la arena tomando el sol en la playa, Xavier no paraba de pensar en muchas cosas, habían pasado 6 años desde que el Inazuma Japón ganó.

Xavier pensaba solo en una cosa, en ella… esa piel blanca esos ojos cielo y su pelo azul con mechones blancos, los ragos de un ángel…

¿?:Xavier? Que haces ahí tirado te vas a quemar.

Xavier: abre los ojos- ho-hola Bellatrix ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bellatrix: pues padre está preocupado por ti por que saliste sin avisarle.

Xavier: quería pensar y estar un rato solo.

Bellatrix: ¿y que estabas pensando? – sentándose al lado de él.

Xavier: e-en na-nada –todo sonrojado.

Bellatrix: como sea será mejor que vallamos a casa – se levanta y comienza a caminar.

Xavier: pensamiento de Xavier (por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella que me ocurre?) – se levanta y se va corriendo con Bellatrix.

En casa de los Génesis:

Bellatrix: padre.. lo he encontrado – dijo entrando al salón con una sonrisa.

Astram: oh perfecto gracias hija – le acaricia la cabeza a Bellatrix - ¿puedes hacerme un ultimo favor hija?

Bellatrix: claro.

Astram: ve con Kim a compraros un vetido lindo que esta noche vamos a hacer una fiesta.

Bellatrix: claro padre… hasta luego – se va y al pasar por al lado de Xavier le mira de reojo pero él no se dio cuenta).

Astram: hijo cuéntame.

Xavier: el que?.

Astram: vamos hijo se que algo te perturba, cuéntame y te ayudare.

Xavier: -suspira- esque creo que algo malo me pasa. – dijo nervioso.

Astram: te escucho…

Xavier: esque últimamente no paro de pensar en Bellatrix… siempre esta ahí en mi cabeza y no me puedo concentrar en nada… - dijo nervioso – y además me palpita muy fuerte el corazón cuando ella está cerca de mí, que esto que siento?.

Astram: - se ríe – eso hijo mío es que estas enamorado de ella, y creo que deberías decírselo.

Xavier: decírselo? – pregunta muy sonrrojado.

Astram: claro si no nunca sabrá lo que sientes… yo desde que tu y ella eran pequeños supe que tenían un vinculo mas alla de la hermandad y la amistad, te doy muchos animos para que te declares – lo abraza.

Xavier: gracias padre te prometo que lo hare – corresponde el abrazo y se va.

En la fiesta…

Xavier entra al gran salón donde están todos sus hermanos cuan de pronto lo abrazan.

¿?: Xavier amigo mío cuanto tiempo como has estado?

Xavier: Mark amigo que alegría verte, estoy muy bien, fíjate estas mas alto.

Mark: jaja si gracias, y dime tienes novia?

Xavier: no aun no pero me gusta Bellatrix y pienso decírselo hoy en esta fiesta.

Mark: que bien pues yo amigo mio ya estoy casado y soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Xavier: encerio? Y podemos conocer a la afortunada?

Mark: claro la he traido conmigo espera aquí. – se va y vueleve con su esposa – tará te presento a mi esposa Nely.

Xavier: es un placer conocerte – le estrecha la mano.

Nely: el placer es todo mio Xavier, Mark me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti.

Mark: bueno Xavier te dejamos que vamos a bailar un poco hasta luego – coge a su esposa y se van a bailar.

Xavier: este Mark no cambia jaja.

Bellatrix: ho- hola Xavier…

Xavier mira hacia donde provenia la voz y…

Xavier se queda pasmado con lo que ve.

Bellatrix iva vestida con un vestido blanco que llegaba casi hasta el suelo sin tirantes y con lazos de adornos.

Xavier: ho- hola –Be- Bellatrix te ves muy bella – muy muy sonrojado.

Bellatrix: gracias tu también estas muy guapo.

Xavier: gracias. –le extiende su mano – quiere bailar conmigo milady?

Bellatrix: s- si… - le coge la mano.

Xavier la lleva a la pista, bailan por un largo rato y deciden descansar y se van a la habitación de Bellatrix.

Xavier: gau que cansado estoy – tirándose a la cama.

Bellatrix: si hemos bailado mucho – se sienta al lado de Xavier.

Xavier: - se levanta- Bellatrix… tengo algo que decirte. – rojo cual tomate.

Bellatrix: dima te escucho.

Xavier: ve- veras t- tu desde ha- hace ya mucho tiempo…

Bellatrix: - mirándolo.

Xavier –se acerca l rotro de Bellatrix – yo… yo… t-te.. a- amo.. – la besa.

Bellatrix: - se sorprende pero corresponde a su beso.

El beso se vuelve más y más apasional, Xavier la recuesta en la cama la vuelve a besas pero esta ves empieza a meter la lengua y las dos lenguas bailas muy juntas, Xavier empienza aquitarle lel vestido a Bellatrix mientras le besa el cuello y ella gime mientra le retira la camisa a él.

Bellatrix: Xa- Xavier…

Xavier: dime…

Bellatrix: yo también te amo…

Terminan de quitarse todas las prendas, Xavier con una mano y su boca estimula sus pezones y con la mano libre empieza a masajear la clítoris de ella, y ella empieza a tocar su miembro que ya estaba bien erecto y lo tenía grande, él se situa entre las piernas de ella y poco a poco para no hacerle daño va metiendo su miembro, una vez dentro y de haber salido sangre ya que Belllatrix era virgen, Xavier se espera a que esta se acostumbre a su miembro y poco a poco empieza el vaivén, los dos gemían de placer hasta que llegan al clímax, Xavier se tumba al lado de Bellatrix y la abraza.

Xavier: esta parte no la tenia planeada para hoy pero me encanto. – la besa.

Bellatrix: te amo Xavier.

Xavier y yo a ti mi sirena – le da un beso y se quedan dormidos en brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
